Economy, Guilds and Trade
Economy Guilds The Valorian civil economy works through the guild system, which is monitored by the Ministry of Guilds. The Ministry defines a guild as a society of corporations for craftsmen or practitioners that exercise the same craft or practice, and it requires that each guild submits its membership list. Membership lists are composed of businesses, their owners, and their employees, which the Ministry evaluates to determine whether or not a guild member qualifies as a burgher. In addition to this, the Ministry of Guilds arranges contracts between the guilds and the Imperial Court, sets taxation levels for guild products, and enforces non-competition for any unregistered businesses that may impinge upon guild territory. Guilds guarantee the quality of work through strict supervision of workshops and practices, stipulating work hours, and providing services to its members and their families. Entering a guild requires three things: first, to be the child of a guild member or to be vouched by three members; second, to give a proof of competence in the craft involved; and third, to pay an entrance tax. Guilds are hierarchically composed of Guild Masters, Free Masters, and Journeymen. Guild Masters are master craftsmen or practitioners that control the means of production and run their own businesses, while Free Masters are master craftsmen or practitioners without that control, but who instead contract their services or choose to work under a Guild Master in a particular business. Masters undertake Apprentices, who work to become fluent in basic techniques. Once Apprentices become both fluent and trusted to keep secret the guild’s practices, they receive training to become Journeymen. After achieving a certain level of proficiency, the Apprentice can apply to the Guild in hopes of selection. If successful, Journeymen become free to work for any registered guild in their trade. Journeymen can only become Masters if they undertake their Journeymen Years, where they are obliged to travel across the Kingdom—and even abroad—working in different guilds. Becoming a Free Masters requires demonstrated mastery in their craft to the Guild Council, who decide whether the Journeymen meets Free Master qualifications. The Ministry of Guilds stipulates that each guild must elect a Council of five Guild Masters who act as liaisons to the government, set guild policies, and resolve judgments in conflicts among its membership. These five Guild Masters are also responsible for attending their city’s Guild Forum. 'Major Artes & Trades' 'Intermediate Artes & Trades' 'Minor Artes & Trades' The Guild Forum Guild forums are found in every city where the guilds operate. Headed by the Minister of Guilds and composed of all ministry-licensed guild leaders, these business councils operate for two reasons: first, to impartially arbitrate and resolve disputes among competing guilds; second, to craft policies and strategies that maximize economic returns; and third, to ensure that all guild activity is monitored and taxed accordingly. Each resolution must be passed by a majority vote of leaders defined as half plus one, and these resolutions are considered binding for any guild involved in the decision. A guild can have its forum membership revoked if it's deemed that it failed to comply with a forum resolution (e.g. illegally encroaching upon another guild's business territory), which means that its economic activity is deemed illegal by the Ministry itself. Trade One of the major east-west trade lines across the continent crosses into the Kingdom of Valoria, which is south of the Parmanian Mountains. From the western nations beyond this mountain range come commodities like cottons, exotic fruits and vegetables, linens, raw silks, and wines. The trade line through Valoria has recently reopened in the east to the Altonian Empire following successful diplomatic talks in 97 AG, which now sees the import of luxury items like art, carpets, curtains, jewelry, oils, and spices. For thirty years Schoenland had been the beneficiary of the closed lines between Valoria and Altonia, which helped establish it as a major merchant republic. Although its economic prosperity has dipped following the reopening of the Valoria-Altonia trade line, Schoenland continues to hold major economic influence due its enviable maritime position, ability to trade military arms and equipment between Valoria and Altonia, and monopoly on the processing of silks, linens, and cloths into fine clothing. Valoria itself is a major exporter of ceramics, processed metals, and woods. The Kingdom is known for its craftsmanship, which is evident from the quality of its martial weapons and armours. Category:World